


Found You | T. OIkawa

by Lxeisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Car Sex, Choking, Cock Tease, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Fanfic, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Play Fighting, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension, Situational Humiliation, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Temperature Play, Thighriding, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play, Weed, degrading, exboyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxeisa/pseuds/Lxeisa
Summary: Oikawa x ReaderBoxing AUy/n and oikawa bump into each other while dancing at a club, you know how it goes from here ;)inspired by @lynntakamimy tiktok is @oikawascutegilfriendig: @leisacolon
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. 23rd Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy so this chapter isnt the best but I just wanted to get something out, if you enjoy please share this with someone who might.
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed :)

Morning light shone upon your skin, the balcony window of your apartment in Argentina open and the curtains sung melodies of a new day. The welcoming breeze dancing on the skin of your arms.

Today was your twenty-third birthday, ‘finally’ you thought to yourself. Almost an accomplishment. You didn’t think you’d make it past your teenage years, much less after what you had gone through the past year; regardless, but here you are. 

You inhaled the fresh air that came in the through the window trying to enjoy the small moment of peace before the day of crazy antics began. 

“Heyyyyy Birthday Bitch! Wake up, let’s drink” your friend Camilla yelled as she opened the door to your room running in with a bottle of vodka & two shot glasses. Well a small moment of peace it was, 10 seconds at most. 

“Cam it’s 10 in the morning, your crazy” you said hiding under the covers before she forcefully ripped them off you. 

“C’mon Y/N! You’ve been sulking in this bed for the last month, it smells like depression in here. Plus it’s your birth day! we need to go out to a bar, party & just black the fuck out! You need to get over Kita, crying over a low life like him does you no good, I know what he’s done hurt you, but you deserve better, especially on a day like this.” 

Camilla was right. To say you had only been sulking was an understatement; you haven’t left you room at all. She would constantly find you crying and skipping your meals, she had to essentially force feed you and drag you out of bed so you would shower at least once a day. What you would do without her, you had no clue. 

She had even tried to force you out of the room once last week to go clubbing. It ended with you crying after a couple of shots just to end up back on your bed depressed the next morning. 

Kita was the first boy you had met when you moved to Buenos Aires, you had been working as a bartender at some high end bar to make some sort of a a living, that you somehow got managed to get hired at. And he just happened to be there one night, one night. 

That’s really all it took for him to come into your life and take the person you used to be away as a whole. 

You dated him for about a year, it was great at first. You guys traveled & went on plenty dates, lots of good memories were made. But the sex wasn’t even half good, you couldn’t really say anything since he’s the one who took your virginity & you had no experience whatsoever. But you definitely knew it wasn’t supposed to feel as bad as it was. All you could really say is that you found yourself faking it, a lot. 

He would literally just pump in & out a couple of times for like 10 minutes before cumming. And then just left me there in a puddle of frustration. But you put up with it because you really did care about him, & you hoped you both could improve it over time. This was the first sign i should’ve took notice off him being selfish 

And to top the cake he wouldn’t even go down on you, ever. If he did it would be after you told him you wanted him to give you some type of pleasure at least once a month. 

He always complained and did a lazy job. 

Never once had I came, that’s kinda of really embarrassing on his part. Unlucky girl the one who ends up with him. Oh, and even better, the moment I said I didn’t want to give him head he would throw a big fit & start being rude until I did it. 

So many ignored red flags. 

Before your one year mark he started indulged in heavy drinking & would always come back to your shared apartment pissed off about something. 

When he first started coming home drunk he would simply pass out on our bed. 

Then he became verbally abusive. If you guys ever went out he would scream at you before you changed your “revealing clothes” & if some guy ever came up to hit on you he would immediately get into fights & then blame it you because you were, “dressed like a slut, ” even tho he made you change a million times so you wouldn’t be. 

Progressively over time he would come home angrier than before and after a while his anger over took his body before he started getting physical. He never really hit you but there were some bruises from him grabbing you aggressively before throwing you against the wall or from him shoving you away after trying to help him. 

He would always apologize the next day & take me out to dinner or get me some sort of small gift. Accepting abuse & forgiving him became love in my eyes. Oh how I wish I had just left. This wasn’t love, he didn’t love me. 

I tried to talk to him, to help him even. But he wouldn’t listen. I loved him so much I really believed I could help him get back to the way he used to be. To make him realize what he was doing to me wasn’t okay but he didn’t change. Naive, but I had become too attached to the good side of him and ignored all of the bad. 

That’s when I learned that you can’t help people who just don’t want to be helped. 

I didn’t even know who he was.

I was putting up with so much and in the end it make me weak physically & mentally.

To make it worse after working my ass off all day & week to support myself & sometimes him I came home to find him fucking some blondie on our bed. Him being abusive should’ve been the last straw but i was blinded by my love for him. This, however, I could see with my own eyes, no matter how blind I was I could still see him fucking some random girl on our bed. 

You kicked him out. 

So much for doing as much as I could for him. What did he find so repulsive about my being that he went so far to make my life as miserable as possible. Was i not enough ? 

No, that’s not what i’m about to do. I can’t think of myself any less just because he didn’t see how much I am worth. I’m more than what he made me feel.

You were in need of a roommate after Kitas “office” became empty once you kicked him out and Cam didn’t hesitate to become your roommate. 

You met her during your first year of college here in Argentina after you became an exchange student & after a semester there you decided you would stay for good. You both partied together & even were dorm-mates during your freshman year. She was your first friend here & pretty much your only friend, but you wouldn’t have traded her for twenty. 

“You know what, your right. I need to get out of this room & out of this mindset. Let’s go out. FUCK KITA,” you said laughing with her taking the shot from her hand slightly & played ‘Reggaeton Lento’ by CNCO while you headed to the kitchen to make breakfast 

*****

Cam & I spent the rest of the day watching movies & cleaning the mess that had been hoarding itself in my room for the last couple of weeks with the occasional dance break. 

“Oh my god! I have the perfect dress for you to wear tonight! Wait here. I’ll be back” Cam said grabbing my shoulders & shaking me aggressively before sprinting off into her closet 

She came back with a stunning black satin dress handing it to me before shoving me into the bathroom so I could change 

The dress was stunning & it shaped my body perfectly. It was tight in all of the right places with an open crossover string back, the length was right above the knees with a slit on the thigh that was revealing yet innocent. It was slightly snug around on my rib cage extenuating my waist with a bit of a scrunched yet lose material on the top chest.

I came out of the bathroom to see Camillas jaw immediately drop with a glow in her eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding! Every guy is coming after you tonight, you look hot, give me a spin girl,” she screamed getting up from the bed & grabbing your hand to spin you around smacking your ass once your back was facing her. 

You both showered & got ready & made sure to shave just in case you got lucky tonight. I hadn’t had sex since Kita & I had broken up. I wasn’t necessarily looking for sex tonight, but if it came I wouldn’t deny the opportunity when it came my way. I wanted to get rid of the feeling of him as a whole 

She wore an almost matching red dress with black wrap heels. While i wore a black dress with red wrap heels. We seriously were hot, & we both knew it as we checked ourselves out in the mirror. Our make up was smokey yet simple; my hair was in a high curled ponytail to show off a little bit of back & collar bone while Camilla wore her hair curled down to make her waist pop. 

****

After a bit of pregaming both of you headed towards the club after calling an uber. Once you walked inside bright lights washed all different colors over your skin, the air smelled like weed, alcohol, & sweat. You took a deep breathe in as you walked through the pilled bodies hand in hand with Cam as you headed towards the bar. 

You both had been dancing & drinking for about an hour, songs like ‘Telepatia’ by Kali Uchis & ‘Why’d you only call me when your high’ by Artic Monkeys played on the loud speaker causing your heart to thump with every beat of the bass. You were starting to sweat & the flashing lights mixing in with the alcohol were starting to make your vision slightly blurry.

** Play where have you been by Rihanna

Camilla had left about 20 minutes ago to hook up with a guy who she seemed pretty excited about. I wasn’t bothered, in fact, I even hyped her up about it and I even gave her the okay to bring him to the apartment just to be aware of her location incase of any incident. 

You weren’t tired yet, you were only just starting. It had been so long since you’ve felt so good & you wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as you could. You turned twenty three, & the feeling of making it another year only thrilled your mind 

The time on my phone showed 3:25am but I didn’t mind being alone, the feeling of freedom surrounded my body like a narcotic. I danced without a care in the world. ‘Where have you been’ by Rihanna was playing loud in the speakers. 

There wasn’t that many people in the dance floor but I couldn’t be bothered if all eyes were on me. Let them watch me. I had never felt more alive. The song only gave me more confidence than I already had. 

I danced & danced lights flashing all around my body. The heat of my movements igniting the fuel in my body as i let my head fall back and hang on my shoulders, my hands tracing up my entire body, hips swaying side to side, & right when the beat dropped I bumped into the body behind mine 

I turned around & locked eyes with a tall beautiful brunette. His eyes sparkled as he scanned my body up & down, a smirk was plastered all across his face as he put his hands on my hips. 

His knee between my two legs allowing me to bend slightly and bare some of my weight on his leg granting the benefit of moving closer together at the same pace of the music. He moved his hands up to my waist almost as if we were dancing bachata. My vision was no longer blurry as I noticed every detail of his being. 

His hair was messy with a slight curl, the drops of sweat hanging off his forehead highlighting every muscle on his chest and arms. I couldnt help but notice the silver hoop around his nose. He wore a pair of black dress pants cuffed at the bottom with a red short sleeve button up shirt missing it’s top buttons allowing him to show off his pecs & the chains on his chest shone against the club lights. 

His touch felt cold as he began to trace my whole body with his ringed hands. Coming to a stop against the exposed skin of my back.

His rings sending chills up my back. Butterflies ran through my body making the heat rise up into my face. 

I continued dancing face to face with the man of brown hair while we swayed together. The tension between us was so thick it was almost visible.

The song continued. I’m not sure If it was the alcohol in me or the idea of having such an attractive man in front of me but my body acted on its own. Standing up straight as I placed my hands on the back of his neck bringing his face down to mine. 

The minute you close your eyes his warmth pleasurably overwhelms your body. He reaches his hand up to your cheek & cups one of them around you face while the still explores the exposed skin of your back.

His lips are soft. The kiss was gentle & welcoming before our desires took. He slightly sucked on your bottom lip. You open your mouth when his tounge traces your bottom lip granting him acces to deepen the kiss. 

As our bodies were being devoured by our lust and flashing lights.

Time felt frozen, almost as if the universe was allowing you both to share this moment together. 

You wrap you arm around his neck pulling him closer to you, his hand tracing below your waist causing a small moan to come out of your mouth when he gave your ass a squeeze. 

You both pull away starring at each other. Your eyes spoke the lyrics of the songs that your souls were singing. 

“Tooru, Oikawa.” 

“Y/N, L/N. ”

You both said it at the exact same time causing you both to chuckle. To anyone else around you, you both looked like a couple in love. 

“Listen I don’t usually do this, but would you want to come back to my apartment with me? I don’t want this night to end yet,” he said smiling down at you, it was genuine, not someone simply just trying to get in your pants. 

“It doesn’t have to end if we don’t want it to,” you returned his smile as he allowed you to grab your things before walking you outside with his hand around your shoulders.


	2. My pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm hi :) if you enjoy please leave a comment or a kudos , muah ❤️❤️
> 
> some smutt bhahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: smutt, overstim, degrading, slapping, spitting, light bondage, cum play, bitting

CW: smutt, overstim, degrading, slapping, spitting, light bondage, cum play, bitting

You drove through the city as you both made your way back to Oikawas place. Despite it being almost four in the morning the streets were as lively as ever. People seen outside of clubs, bars, & friends laughing together while eating at little stands. 

The energy here in Argentina during this time of dawn was positively one of the best things you’ve ever seen. The bright light posts & neon lights tracing the window & highlighting your face as you drove through. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Oikawa asked looking over to you with a side glance while still maintaining his eyes on the road reaching his hand into your thigh, the cold rings causing you to slightly chill which he noticed making him slightly chuckle to himself & made you snap out of your the trance the city lights drowned you in. 

“Yea I’m okay, just taking in the city. It’s really beautiful.” you said giving you a smile 

“Are you from around here Y/N?” his eyes furrowed with curiosity 

“I’m not actually, I moved here for a semester at college during my sophomore year. Originally I was planning on moving back home after I was done but I ended up staying. Fell in love with the city, could you blame me. You?” you slightly chuckled causing Oikawa to do the same. Seeing the sparkle in your eye while talking about the city made him feel calm. 

He had noticed you the second he had walked into the bar. The way your dress fit your curves, the way you danced, how you laughed & made those around you smile as well. Despite all of the other girls at that bar his eyes never left your figure, he could only see you. A spotlight directed straight towards you in his mind. 

He hadn’t planned on really talking to you that night much less bump into you. His schedule & lifestyle was something he didn’t want becoming a burden to you. 

But in that moment it felt almost like the universe had put him there. He felt the heat burning in his stomach as he looked into your eyes, taking in your beauty. The way your hair was pulled back elongating your appearance, your slightly smudged lipstick, the way your sweat perfectly highlighted your cheekbones. You were almost an angel in his eyes. 

“I’m not from here either, I moved here for work after high school & like anyone in their right mind, the city just beckoned me to stay. Who knows, maybe if i had left I wouldn’t have got to meet you, princess.” he said with a sly smirk. 

“Yea right Oikawa, whatever.” rolling your eyes 

“What ? You think I’m joking? I’ll have you know, Miss L/N, that I never lie.” Which was true. Oikawa never did lie, he always was pretty upfront. If he wanted something, if he wanted to say something, he would. 

“I just don’t believe that someone as- good looking as you would really like someone like me. Not that I’m not pretty; I believe I am, just maybe a little simple for what I think your taste would be, ya know.” you said while playing w the rings in his fingers. 

“Oh so you think I’m good looking huh” squeezing your thigh. 

“Yea, and what about it huh” you yeased back in a laugh. It rly felt so simple with him, maybe too good to be true. 

This is exactly how it was with Kita when we first met, I don’t want to get hurt like that again. 

“I don’t care what you think my taste might be, but I believe you’re one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid my eyes on,Y/N. We are here by the way.” 

He pulled up into the parking garage of a tall glass building. You almost dropped your jaw at how tall it seemed. ‘How can he even afford this?’

He parked & walked over to your door before reaching his hand for you to take as he helped you out of his car. 

Walking into a elevator he pressed a button. The elevator ascended for what felt like 5 minutes before opening up into a large space. 

“Wow,” you almost couldn’t finish the only word that could find its way out of your mouth. This place was huge, turning the corner still holding onto hand. 

He took you to what looked like his living room, it’s size alone was the same of my whole apartment. Windows covered all of the walls looking outwards towards the beautiful city all around us. We must have been in one of the top floors of this place seeing as rarely any buildings were blocking the view. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it,” he said as he sneaked his arm onto your waist pulling you closer to him as you looked out the huge windows. 

“Beautiful!? Are you crazy, this is insane! Your living room alone is bigger than my own apartment, not to mention this view! The window of my apartment is facing a bar, the only beautiful thing I’ve seen from there is a drunk man not throwing up at two in the morning.” you laughed almost in disbelief.

Your stomach growled loudly & you looked up at him sheepishly. 

“Are you hungry? I could make you something,” you nodded almost desperately which made him laugh. 

He lead you towards a the kitchen before you came to an abrupt stop after noticing something on the wall. ‘Oikawa, Tooru, Victory against Ushijima, Wakatoshi.’ It was a newspaper article about his greatest accomplishment hung up on the wall. 

“Oh my god. You’re Oikawa, the boxer. I knew you looked familiar but I couldn’t put a finger on it.” you said looking up at him in a smile. 

“Oh yea , that. “ he said shrugging it off. “I didn’t think you knew, so I didn’t say anything. A lot of the times women just chase me around & use me for either my money or for some 3 minutes of fame. “ you looked up at him and arched a brow & you allowed a hurtful expression to cover your face. 

“No no, I don’t think that about you! I can tell you wouldn’t,” he rubbed out on the back of his neck & smiled at me nervously. 

“I’m just teasing you don’t worry. Congrats on your victory by the way, I’m happy for you Oikawa.” 

“You think you have jokes huh? Very funny. But thank you, princess. ” 

After your conversation he led you to a beautiful kitchen with black cabinets, white tile, & cedar accents. It looked more sophisticated yet modern at the same time than anything you’ve ever seen. 

Motioning you towards a stool that was hidden behind the island. You obeyed & sat down while you watched him efficiently make some dish you were too busy looking around to pay attention to. 

He finished & put a plate in front of you. It smelled delicious & your eyes lit up once you realized what he had made. It was one of your favorite Argentinian dishes: empanadas paired with a couple of cheese squares paired with guava. Your mouth watering at the sight. 

“You are lying! This is literally my favorite thing to eat! Oh I haven’t had it in so long!” you said looking at him & grabbing the fork next to the plate & just immediately started eating.

You were eating unaware at a viscous pace. “You really were hungry.” 

“Yea hahaha, it’s been a while since I’ve really had to energy to eat without being forced to” you said without a second thought before freezing where you sat. Uh. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” he said concern & confusion running down his face. 

“Oh it’s nothing really, I just- “ he cut you off 

“It’s okay Y/N, you don’t have to to tell me anything your not comfortable with.” 

“No, it’s okay. I just- I went through a bad breakup not to long ago, and it was pretty abusive, mostly mentally, but some physical aspects as well. We were together for a little over a year and I caught him cheating. I don’t know, i just shut down after, I just laid in my bedroom all day hating myself & crying, barely ever eating or showering, my friend had to pretty much force me to eat & shower. Blah blah, it’s not important, I’m fine, it was just a lot.” 

You almost teared before you felt his hand reach up & caress your skin. The warmth of his hands & the cool of his rings contrasting beautifully against your skin. 

“Don’t say it’s not important, you’re feelings are valid Y/N. You’re strong for putting up with all of that. Whoever that guy is lost the most beautiful girl in the world, ” he laughed, not because he thought it was funny, but because he thought whoever that guy was seriously was a fool.

“Thank you Oikawa,” he was stroking your cheek with his thumb looking into your eyes for what felt like 5 minutes. You were comforted in his embrace. A small smile plastered on both faces. 

You both leaned in, lips colliding passionately. His hands reaching down for your waist lifting you up from the chair without breaking the kiss. 

He stops and grabs your hand, “Here, come with me,” leading you & turning corners until he reaches the door of what is presumably his bedroom. Once we are in I can’t help but have another look of shock washing over my face. His bedroom is amazing, but what shocked me is that the wall to the left of his bed & infront of you is all glass. This man must be made of money because this is simply amazing. 

Once you are both fully inside of his room & he closes his door he grabs your face & begins kissing you again. This time his tounge traces your bottom lip asking for permission to enter your mouth, which you granted. 

Both of your tounges swirling around eachother as if desperately trying to taste a last meal

The kiss starts becoming more passionate, you are now pressed again the door with his body on top of yours. Hands roaming both bodies with need. 

You both start breathing heavily & you can only feel yourself becoming wetter with every second. 

You bite down slightly on his bottom lip causing him to breathe out harshly out his nose. 

His hands tracing around your back & up your thigh. 

As his hand nears your clit you stop him & drop to your knees but he quickly stops you & lifts you back up. 

“What are you doing?” Oikawa said looking intently into your eyes. 

“I was going to give you head so you won’t be mad at me,” you said as a statement , but it came out almost like a question. You thought he would, because of Kita. 

“Listen princess. I don’t want you to feel forced to give me head because you think I’ll get mad if you don’t. I’m not a dick, and I’ll make sure to erase every negative thing that man stained your skin with when it comes to love and sex. ” 

He realized that you’re ex boyfriend must have made you feel forced to please him, ‘ how more fucked up can one man be ’ he thought to himself in disgust. 

“Come,” he said leading you towards the bed, his hands tracing the grooves of your spine. 

He continued to kiss you starting to untie the back of your dress looking at you for consent, you gave him a nod before he resumed. 

His hands almost skillfully removed your dress letting it slip towards your feet before stepping out of it. His eyes roaming your skin taking in the sight of your bare chest & your laced underwear. 

“You’re beautiful did you know that? With & without clothes; personality alone. You’re beautiful. “ He leaning in and breathed into the groove of your neck as he began to kiss and suck gently leaving marks on your neck, you threw your head back to allow him more room his hands supporting you neck & back. 

He proceeded to lick a cold strip down your to your breasts making you slightly moan; you felt a smirk rise from his lips against your chest before you shook at a unknown feeling. 

He looked up at you & pulled his tongue out. There it was. You hadn’t noticed it before, but a tiny metal ball the same color as his nose ring sat on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh.” you replied looking at his perfectly sculpted face & messy hair. His eyes shining, tongue out. He was incredibly attractive, anything he did could turn you on. 

You would almost feel embarrassed about how wet you were becoming by his simple actions. But you were so lost in his touch to even care. 

He tapped both of your thighs signaling for you to jump up into his arms before he laid you down on his bed. His knee between your two legs & every so often it would rub against your clothed clit causing a tight vibration to rise up into your stomach. 

He took your right breast’s into his hand carefully taking your nipple between his index & pinter finger slightly sliding it in between them. Your left breast inside of his mouth as he held it & licked circles around it. 

You were becoming a mess every second he touched you, & he could see it which only turned him on ever more. His piercing touching your skin was electrifying only amping up your arousal. 

The room was empty of any sound besides moans & heavy. His hands felt as if they were pumping aphrodisiacs into your system every time his skin met yours. 

He gave your right breast the same treatment before his hand started to move slowly down your chest, tracing your stomach with his fingers at a frustrating yet exhilarating pace. His hands skipped over your stomach & went towards one of your thighs gripping them tightly 

You held onto his hair and tugged it making him bite down on your skin & grunt.

The sensations roaming my body were unlike anything I had ever felt. This type of passion was unknown to my body. 

He kissed you all the way down until he was kneeling on the floor hooking onto your thighs tightly & putting your legs over his shoulders. You could feel his hot breathe on your clothed cunt making you twitch. Your hips were bucking, begging for him to make contact. The clearly visible splotch of wetness on your underwear caught his attention. 

“You’re such a needy little slut aren’t you. Look at yourself, you’re soaked & I haven’t even started. “ He said in between your thighs as he peppered light kisses around your underwear in a teasing matter. 

“Ngh, Fuck Tooru, Please. I want to feel you,” you whimpered & almost yelled, your frustration visible. 

“Calling me by my first name are we now, beg for it again,” he was smiling, & you could tell, he was enjoying seeing you so flustered and getting wetter only by his words. 

“Toor- Fuck. Please, I want you, I want you to use me, do whatever you want. Plea-“ he started kissing up your thigh bitting softy on the insides, he held you down tighter to stop you from squirming, “Sensitive are we now princess? Stop moving or i’ll leave you in this messy puddle your in.” You nodded desperately at his words & obeyed his order.Your mind was doing exactly as he said. You had put all trust into his hands. 

A tingling & warm sensation approached your thigh as his hand sparked the skin when you continued to move, you moaned. 

He came up and held your face in his hand. “We can stop whenever you’d like, but if you really want to stop ‘blue’ can be your safe word”you smiled as he placed a kiss on you forehead 

Before you could even take in what was going on around you, Oikawa slipped off your underwear smirking to himself at the sight of your arousal and began attacking your clit with his tounge. You body shivered at the feeling. 

“What..The Fu-“ you managed to get out in between your moans. The contrast between his warm tongue & the cold metal sent chills up your whole body making you arch your back & move your hips closer to your face. Ecstasy painted on your face. 

Oikawa grabbed you harder & pulled you closer to his face while he sucked on your clit. You could hear the lewd noises your juices were making from his contact. The words you chanted could be considered sinful. The things this man was making you feel could send you straight to hell. 

His tongue stopped before he started talking. 

“T” he planted a kiss on your clit. 

“O” this time he licked one stripe up your wet cunt. 

“O” he sucked on your thigh. 

“R” he sucked on your clit. 

“U.” he put two of his fingers into your mouth. 

Almost instantly he brought his finger covered with your saliva in front of your entrance before pushing it in. 

His finger curved as he sucked on your clit vigorously . The feelings sending you over the edge. Your face contorted from the pleasure building up in your stomach. You tugged on his hair making him grunt into your pussy sending vibrations which could be felt all the way in your temples. 

“Mmm, Fuck. Tooru. I’m gonna— I-“ your body began to shake. 

“Moan my name bitch, let everyone hear who’s making you feel good right now,” he added another finger while he went deeper and harder, his knuckled rubbing against your ass. Electric shocks flowing up from your core fogging up your vision with white splotches. His voice made you lose all control over your body. 

“Fuck-Tooru, Ngh. Tooru. Tooru, Please don’t stop, I’m so close.” Your lustful expressions continued as Oikawa pumped his fingers in & out of you as you spilt all over his face. He didn’t stop his motions which only elongated your orgasm; screaming his name as you rode his face out in pleasure before he pulled away completely 

You had almost gone completely dumb, your body left shaking almost begging you to shut down after the post orgasm exhaustion. 

Once you feel yourself start to settle down you look up at Oikawa who is now standing up at the foot of the bed.

“You looked so pretty coming for me baby. ” He licked his fingers before coming down & placing a kiss on your lips. You moaned sinfully at your own taste coming from his lips. 

You reached your hand out & tugged at his belt causing him to hiss out at you before slapping your thigh making you throw your head back- still very sensitive from your orgasm. 

“Tut, tut. Nah uh princess, who said you could do that hmm?” you stared up at his expression. His face was concentrated on yours, eyes widening as he saw you reach your hands towards his cock again before copping a feel, showing no regards to his claim. 

“I.” you traced his abs over his shirt. “Did” bringing your hand back to his dick twitching at contact. You looked up at him with a sultry look. 

He came forwards & pushed you down onto the bed. His left arm positioned next to your head on the bed for support & his right hand around your neck. The rings leaving indentations but the feeling was nothing short of erotic. 

“Are you trying to be bold ? Do you need me to put you in your place hmm?” the hand which was once on the bed now came down your body as he traced your breast & your stomach before placing his thumb on your clit. Most of his weight was being held by himself but one-third of it was placed on his hold of your neck. 

“Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?” It took almost all of the energy in your body to pull that sentence together as you struggled to remain in one piece from his touch. 

“I suggest you think before you talk to me like that princess,” he smiled at you, almost chuckling at your attempts to get him riled up

“No.” you said returning his smile. 

You wanted him to ravage & destroy your body. You didn’t want to walk for a whole week after he was done with you. You wanted him. 

His hand came up from your clit & his fingers were shoved into your mouth before lightly slapping your cheek leaving wetness from his fingers across your cheek. 

“Fuck” you moaned as you as his thumb began gently circling the surface of your clit once again. His face came close to yours feeling the hitched breathing on his lips that escaped your mouth.“You want to keep talking back like a dumb little whore hm? You sure you want to go that route?” 

You pulled his ear down onto your lips before lightly bitting his lobe, “ I don’t want to be able to walk for a whole week.” you tugged at his hair. 

Still having a hold on your neck he pulled you up & out of the bed. Taking his shirt of & his belt he demanded “turn around for me,” he grabbed the belt while pulling your hands to your back & tied your wrist together tightly before shoving your body down to its knees. 

He took his pants off leaving him on his underwear as he positioned himself in front of you. You could see how tight his hard cock had made his underwear, the pink tip peaking out of the waistband. Your mouth dropped & your face startled as his warm cock flew out of his underwear & hit your cheek. He wasent abnormally big, he was around seven & a halfinches but his girth must’ve been the size of your wrists. 

You smiled at the sight. This wasn’t going to be easy, but you were thrilled. Adrenaline pumped through your body & covered your thighs. 

“Can’t wait til you fill me up with that pretty cock of yours” you said as you planted a kiss on his tip. 

He grunted before grabbing your chin & making you look up at him. His thumb tugged at your bottom lip causing you to open you mouth. His face come down & he spit in your mouth, “Use it.” He went back up letting you spit on his dick before he grabbed your throat & forced his dick down your throat making you slightly gag. 

His hand came to the back of your head as he removed the hair tight letting your hair fall on your face before he gathered it & grabbed it tightly at the back of your head. 

You were now moving at your own pace, letting yourself adjust to his girth. He was grunting & chanting your name, “Your mouth feels so good Y/N. Your such a good little slut for me.” you rubbed your thighs together to get some type of friction at the neediness between your legs. 

“You’re so needy baby,” noticing your actions. You moaned once his tip causing him to thrust until he hit the back of your throat, your eyes tearing up from the lack of oxygen. 

“Shit” he heaved out. “Keep my cum in your mouth,” he said before he spilled himself into you. His warm, sweet yet sour cum painted the inside of your cheeks white. 

“If you swallow, you’ll end up regretting it.” he said as he lifted you onto your legs releasing the hold the belt had on your hand & kissed your wrists. 

Oikawa sat down on the bed & leaned his back against the headboard. “C’mere, I wanna see how your tits bounce while you ride me baby.” He slouched tapping his thighs so you would straddle him. You merely nodded, not being able to talk from the cum in your mouth. 

You made you way towards him & placed yourself on his lap. The warmth of his shaft sending chills up your spine every time your clit rubbed against it. 

Oikawa placed his hand on your back, roaming & circling each crevice & dimple. You threw your head back while he sucked on your neck grabbing your ass tightly with his firm palm. 

“Ride me,” he said placing his hands on your waist while you lifted yourself up with your knees & placed him at your entrance. 

You went down at a slow place. He was thick, & it was making you struggle to maintain yourself from shaking as he began to fill you up with his length. Both of your breaths shaky as you began to move up & down. “You look so good on my dick baby,” all you could do in response to his words & your own pleasure was let out a ‘mmm’

Your eyes began to roll back as you rode Oikawa. “Fuck you feel so good,” he said gripped hard onto your thighs. 

Once he bottomed out inside you, waves of pleasure & pain sparked your skin causing goosebumps to form along your thighs & arms. You were moaning inside of your mouth, struggling not swallow his cum. 

“Open your mouth” he said tapping on your lips making the cum slid all the way down your chin & over your chest. He chuckled as he reached his hands up & spread it all over your chest covering your tits & neck. “What a cute little cum mess you are,” he brought your face down & kissed you as he squeezed his hands around your neck & rammed his hips upwards into you. You moaned into his mouth struggling to maintain your moans. 

“Let those out for me baby, let me hear you,” you obeyed letting yourself become completely lost in pleasure. 

“Fuck Tooru.”

The knot around your stomach became tighter once again. Whining as you so desperately chased your second climax of the night. You tilted your head back as you wrapped your hands around Oikawa neck. His hands gripping & spitting on your chest adding to his prior mess. 

Your mind went black as you felt warm liquid shoot out of & drip onto your thighs. Oikawas thumb came to your clit rubbing it every so slightly helping you squirt. 

“Get on all fours on the bed.” you looked up at him, the tears that had pooled your eyes had completely ruined your make up, his hands had smudged off most of your foundation. You looked so lost, he loved it. 

“I’m not sure I can,” you said 

“I’m almost sure you’re the one who said you didn’t want to walk all week, so I will fuck you out until you’re mumbling like a starving whore.” 

Grabbing your body off him & putting you into all fours. You leaned your upper half down. Your body resting it’s weight on your head as Oikawa placed himself behind you & held both of your hands on your back by your wrists. 

He aligned himself before thrusting viciously into you. You could feel your pussy being stretched out by his cock but the pleasure overrode all of your senses. You mumbled & whined you were nothing but fucked out in pure bliss. A puddled mess of sex, the noises of skin slapping & grunts sent echoes into your body.

“I can’t-I- Tooru... please- stop” you were overwhelmed as you felt his dick consistently touching your g-spot.

“Ugh fuck-“ he leaned forward bringing his chests into your back bitting down hard on your shoulder leaving a mark making you wail out it delect as his hand wrapped around you & started rubbing your clit. 

“Fuck Tooru, please stop,” you dragged out the ‘p’ letting a small pop come out of your mouth, your body trying to separate itself from his touch. 

“You said you wanted this princess, so now you’re going to take it like a good girl. You understand?”

All you could do is moan out in pleasure. You couldn’t even make out audible sentences.

He slapped your ass

“Answer me bitch.” 

Your body reached climax shaking & clenching around him. Your juices spilling down your thighs and onto his sheets. Mind in a blur. You were a mess at his hands. 

“I-under...stand.” 

He brought himself back up & away from your chest still ramming into you while he held you down by your nape before pulling you hair & bringing you up to meet with his chest. 

He slapped your thigh twice making you move away from the overwhelming sensation. You were at your limit, but it was too good to actually tell him to stop. You were wiggling away from his contact: overstimulated to the brink, your insides sore &your clit swollen. 

“I told you to take it like a good girl. Stop moving.”

His rhythm became sloppy signaling he was close, your head leaning back on his shoulder as his arms roped around you groping your breast’s & choking you out. 

It only took a couple more strokes for Oikawa to come. You became a mess in his hands as you felt his liquid shoot into you & down into your legs. Your whole body shook at the feeling, the familiar feeling of an orgasm approached you suddenly. 

“Fuck- Tooru- I... Hmmm” He kept pumping into you until you stopped shaking. 

“Pretty little whore. Did you really come from me finishing inside of you? You’re really something else, aren’t you princess. ” He laid you down on the bed & spread kisses all over your body before passionately kissing you, indulging in the taste of your lips. 

“Are you okay princess?” he asked, he noticed you hadent said anything in a couple of minutes. 

“Yea just tired,” you smilled at him with the last bit of energy you had left in your body. 

“C’mon beautiful. Let’s get your body washed up before you fall asleep.” 

He carried you into his large bathroom making sure to dim the lights so they didn’t cloud your vision. While he prepared a bath for you he brought you some buttered toast and some water so you wouldn’t go to bed with an empty stomach. You watched him change the sheets of his bed. 

His touch roamed your body with a small cloth and white tea scented soap. He brushed and shampooed your hair, making sure none of the soap would reach your eyes as he rinsed it out with the shower head. He washed off your make up and finished conditioning your hair. 

You were so relaxed at the feeling of his touch your body you completely dozed off and finally rested. 

Oikawa made sure to carry your body back to the after drying your hair with a towel to the best of his abilities. He grabbed a t-shirt & a pair of boxers to clothe your body before placing you under the covers. 

Once he was sure you were asleep he cleaned up all of the clothes on the floor, folded them, & placed him on the table by his bed. 

He quickly showered & got dressed before placing himself next to your body, wrapping his arms around your waist, & placed a kiss on your forehead. 

“Goodnight princess.” he breathed in the scent of your hair before slowly drifting off to sleep 

You drove through the city as you both made your way back to Oikawas place. Despite it being almost four in the morning the streets were as lively as ever. People seen outside of clubs, bars, & friends laughing together while eating at little stands.

The energy here in Argentina during this time of dawn was positively one of the best things you've ever seen. The bright light posts & neon lights tracing the window & highlighting your face as you drove through.

"Hey, are you okay?" Oikawa asked looking over to you with a side glance while still maintaining his eyes on the road reaching his hand into your thigh, the cold rings causing you to tense up and when he noticed he let out a a small chuckle which made you snap out of your the trance the city lights drowned you in.

"Yea I'm okay, just taking in the city. It's really beautiful." you replied giving him a small smile.

"Are you from around here Y/N?" his eyes furrowed with curiosity.

"I'm not actually, I moved here for a semester at college during my sophomore year. Originally I was planning on moving back home after I was done but I ended up staying. Fell in love with the city, could you blame me...You?" you laughed, amused by how it all went down, Oikawa laughed with you. Seeing the sparkle in your eye while talking about the city made him feel at peace.

He had noticed you the second he had walked into the bar. The way your dress fit your curves, the way you danced, how you laughed & made those around you smile as well. Despite all of the other girls at that bar his eyes never left your figure, he could only see you. A spotlight directed straight towards you in his mind.

He hadn't planned on really talking to you that night much less bump into you. His schedule & lifestyle was something he didn't want becoming a burden to you.

But in that moment he bumbed into you it felt almost like the universe had put him there. He felt the heat burning in his stomach as he looked into your eyes, taking in your beauty. The way your hair was pulled back elongating your appearance, your slightly smudged lipstick, the way your sweat perfectly highlighted your cheekbones. You were almost an angel in his eyes.

"I'm not from here either. Moved here for work after high school & like anyone in their right mind, the city just beckoned me to stay. Who knows, maybe if i had left I wouldn't have got to meet you, princess." he said with a sly smirk.

"Yea right Oikawa, whatever." rolling your eyes

"What ? You think I'm joking? I'll have you know, Miss L/N, that I never lie." Which was true. Oikawa never did lie, he always was pretty upfront. If he wanted something, if he wanted to say something, he would.

"I just don't believe that someone as- good looking as you would really like someone like me. Not that I'm not pretty; I believe I am, just maybe a little simple for what I think your taste would be, ya know." You played with the rings in his fingers.

"Oh so you think I'm good looking huh" squeezing your thigh.

"Yea, and what about it hmm" you teased back in a laugh. It rly felt so simple with him, maybe too good to be true.

This is exactly how it was with Kita when we first met, I don't want to get hurt like that again.

"I don't care what you think my taste might be, but I believe you're one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid my eyes on,Y/N. Oh and by the way, we are here."

He pulled up into the parking garage of a tall glass building. You almost dropped your jaw at how tall it seemed. 'How can he even afford this?'

He parked & walked over to your door before reaching his hand for you to take as he helped you out of his car.

Walking into a elevator he pressed a button. It ascended for what felt like 5 minutes before opening up into a large space.

"Wow," you almost couldn't finish the only word that could find its way out of your mouth. This place was huge, turning the corner still holding onto his hand.

He took you to what looked like his living room, it's size alone was the same of my whole apartment. Windows covered all of the walls looking outwards towards the beautiful city all around us. We must have been in one of the top floors of this place seeing as rarely any buildings were blocking the view.

"It's beautiful isn't it," he said as he sneaked his arm onto your waist pulling you closer to him as you looked out the huge windows.

"Beautiful!? Are you crazy, this is insane! Your living room alone is bigger than my own apartment, not to mention this view! The window of my apartment is facing a bar, the only beautiful thing I've seen from there is a drunk man not throwing up at two in the morning." you laughed almost in disbelief.

Your stomach growled loudly & you looked up at him sheepishly.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something," you nodded almost desperately which made him laugh.

He lead you towards a the kitchen before you came to an abrupt stop after noticing something on the wall. 'Oikawa, Tooru, Victory against Ushijima, Wakatoshi.' It was a newspaper article about his greatest accomplishment hung up on the wall.

"Oh my god. You're Oikawa, the boxer. I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it." you said looking up at him in a smile.

"Oh yea , that. " he said shrugging it off. "I didn't think you knew, so I didn't say anything. A lot of the times women just chase me around & use me for either my money or for some 3 minutes of fame. " you looked up at him and arched a brow & you allowed a hurtful expression to cover your face to catch a reaction.

"No no, I don't think that about you! I can tell you wouldn't," he said flailing his arms infront of his face defensively before rubbing the back his neck while smiling at me nervously.

"I'm just teasing you don't worry. Congrats on your victory by the way. I'm happy for you Oikawa."

"You think you have jokes huh? Very funny. But thank you, princess. "

After your conversation he led you to a beautiful kitchen with black cabinets, white tile, & cedar accents. It looked more sophisticated yet modern at the same time than anything you've ever seen.

Motioning you towards a stool that was hidden behind the island. You obeyed & sat down while you watched him efficiently make some dish you were too busy looking around to pay attention to.

He finished & put a plate in front of you. It smelled delicious & your eyes lit up once you realized what he had made. It was one of your favorite Argentinian dishes: empanadas paired with a couple of cheese squares paired with guava. Your mouth watering at the sight.

"You are lying! This is literally my favorite thing to eat! Oh I haven't had it in so long!" you said looking at him & grabbing the fork next to the plate & just immediately started eating.

You were eating unaware at a viscous pace. "You really were hungry."

"Yea hahaha, it's been a while since I've really had to energy to eat without being forced to" you said without a second thought before freezing where you sat. Uh.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Concern & confusion running down his face.

"Oh- Uhh it's nothing really, I just- " he cut you off

"It's okay Y/N, you don't have to to tell me anything your not comfortable with."

"No, it's okay. I just- I went through a bad breakup not to long ago, and it was pretty abusive, mostly mentally, but some physical aspects as well, he was very manipulative and I just fell down a rabbit hole. We were together for a little over a year and I caught him cheating. I don't know, i just shut down after, I just laid in my bedroom all day hating myself & crying, barely ever eating or showering, my friend Camilla had to pretty much force me to eat & shower. Blah blah, it's not important, I'm fine, it was just a lot."

You almost teared before you felt his hand reach up & caress your skin. The warmth of his hands & the cool of his rings contrasting beautifully against your skin.

"Don't say it's not important, you're feelings are valid Y/N. You're strong for putting up with all of that. Whoever that guy is lost the most beautiful girl in the world, " he laughed, not because he thought it was funny, but because he thought whoever that guy was seriously was a fool.

"Thank you Oikawa," he was stroking your cheek with his thumb looking into your eyes for what felt like 5 minutes. You were comforted in his embrace. A small smile plastered on both faces.

You both leaned in lips colliding passionately, his hands reaching down for your waist lifting you up from the chair without breaking the kiss. He caressed your cheeks & held you close to him. You lightly moaned as his hand came up your thighs into your lower back.

He stops and grabs your hand, "Here, come with me," leading you & turning corners until he reaches the door of what is presumably his bedroom. Once we are in I can't help but have another look of shock washing over my face. His bedroom is amazing, but what shocked me is that the wall to the left of his bed & infront of you is all glass. This man must be made of money because this is simply amazing.

Once you are both fully inside of his room & he closes his door he grabs your face & begins kissing you again. This time his tounge traces your bottom lip asking for permission to enter your mouth, which you granted.

Both of your tounges swirling around eachother as if desperately trying to taste a last meal

The kiss starts becoming more passionate, you are now pressed again the door with his body on top of yours. Hands roaming both bodies with need.

You both start breathing heavily & you can only feel yourself becoming wetter with every second.

You bite down slightly on his bottom lip causing him to breathe out harshly out his nose.

His hands tracing around your back & up your thigh.

As his hand nears your clit you stop him & drop to your knees but he quickly stops you & lifts you back up.

"What are you doing?" Oikawa looked intently into your eyes.

"I was going to give you head so you won't be mad at me," you said as a statement , but it came out almost like a question. You wondered what you had said wrong once he looked at you confused.

"Listen princess. I don't want you to feel forced to give me head because you think I'll get mad if you don't. I'm not a dick, and I'll make sure to erase every negative thing that man stained your skin with when it comes to love and sex. " 

He realized that you're ex boyfriend must have made you feel forced to please him, 'how more fucked up can one man be' he thought to himself in disgust.

"Come," he said leading you towards the bed, his hands tracing the grooves of your spine.

He continued to kiss you hands gripping harshly on your hips before starting to untie the back of your dress looking at you for consent, you gave him a nod before he resumed.

His hands almost skillfully removed your dress letting it slip towards your feet before stepping out of it. His eyes roaming your skin taking in the sight of your bare chest & your laced underwear.

"You're beautiful did you know that? With & without clothes; personality alone. You're beautiful. " He leaning in and breathed into the groove of your neck as he began to kiss and suck gently leaving marks on your neck, you threw your neck back to allow him more room his hands supporting the back of your neck & back.

He proceeded to lick a cold strip down your to your breasts making you slightly moan; you felt a smirk rise from his lips against your chest before you shook at a unknown feeling circule around your nipple.

He looked up at you & pulled his tongue out. There it was. You hadn't noticed it before, but a tiny metal ball the same color as his nose ring sat on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh." you replied looking at his perfectly sculpted face & messy hair. His eyes shining, tongue out. He was incredibly attractive, anything he did could turn you on.

You would almost feel embarrassed about how wet you were becoming by his simple actions. But you were so lost in his touch to even care.

He tapped both of your thighs signaling for you to jump up into his arms before he laid you down on his bed. His knee between your two legs & every so often it would rub against your clothed clit causing a tight vibration to rise up into your stomach.

He took one your right breast's into his hand carefully taking your nipple between his index & pinter finger slightly sliding it in between them. Your left breast inside of his mouth as he held it & licked circles around it, the piercing only added more pressure causing your back to arch.

You were becoming a mess every second he touched you, & he could see it which only turned him on ever more. The way you laid on his bed fully exposed, tits out. The way you would try to grind against him so desperately searching for his touch.

His piercing was electrifying only amping up your arousal.

The room was empty of any sound besides moans & heavy breathing. His hands felt as if they were pumping aphrodisiacs into your system every time his skin met yours.

He gave your left breast the same treatment before his hand started to move slowly down your chest, tracing your stomach with his fingers at a frustrating yet exhilarating pace. His hands skipped over your stomach & went towards one of your thighs gripping them tightly

You held onto his hair and tugged it making him bite down on on the skin of your neck grunting desperately as he did so. He wanted you as badly as you did him, but he wanted to build you up just to break you back down.

The sensations roaming my body were unlike anything I had ever felt. This type of passion was unknown to my body.

He kissed you all the way down until he was kneeling on the floor hooking onto your thighs tightly & putting your legs over his shoulders. You could feel his hot breathe on your clothed cunt making you twitch. Your hips were bucking, begging for him to make contact. The clearly visible splotch of wetness on your underwear caught his attention.

"You're such a needy little slut aren't you. Look at yourself, you're soaked & I haven't even started. " He said in between your thighs as he peppered light kisses around your underwear in a teasing matter.

"Ngh, Fuck Tooru, Please. I want to feel you," you whimpered & almost yelled. Your frustration visible.

"Calling me by my first name are we now. Beg for it again," you mewled at his words.

He was smiling and you could tell, he was enjoying seeing you so flustered, getting wetter only by his words.

"Toor- Fuck. Please, I want you, I want you to use me, do whatever you want. Plea-" he started kissing up your thigh bitting softy on the insides.

The thin skin in between your thighs made his touch more apperently, you could feel his bites reach all the way to your core.

He held you down tighter to stop you from squirming, "Sensitive are we now princess? Stop moving or i'll leave you in this messy puddle your in." You nodded desperately at his words & obeyed his order.Your mind was doing exactly as he said. You had put all trust into his hands.

A tingling & warm sensation approached your thigh as his hand sparked the skin when you continued to move, you moaned.

He came up and held your face in his hand. "We can stop whenever you'd like, but if you really want to stop 'blue' can be your safe word"you smiled as he placed a kiss on you forehead

Before you could even take in what was going on around you, Oikawa slipped off your underwear smirking to himself at the sight of your arousal and began attacking your clit with his tounge. You body shivered at the feeling.

"What..The Fu-" you managed to get out in between your moans. The contrast between his warm tongue & the cold metal sent chills up your whole body making you arch your back & move your hips closer to your face. Ecstasy painted on your face.

Oikawa grabbed you harder & pulled you closer to his face while he sucked on your clit. You could hear the lewd noises your juices were making from his contact. The words you chanted could be considered sinful. The things this man was making you feel could send you straight to hell.

His tongue stopped before he started talking.

"T" he planted a kiss on your clit.

"O" this time he licked one stripe up your wet cunt.

"O" he sucked on your thigh.

"R" he sucked on your clit.

"U." he put two of his fingers into your mouth.

Almost instantly he brought one of your fingers covered with your saliva in front of your entrance before pushing in.

His finger curved as he sucked on your clit vigorously . The feelings sending you over the edge. Your face contorted from the pleasure building up in your stomach. You tugged on his hair making him grunt into your pussy sending vibrations which could be felt all the way in your temples.

"Mmm, Fuck. Tooru. I-" your body began to shake.

So this is what pleasure could be. This is what I missed with Kita.

“Moan my name bitch, let everyone hear who's making you feel good right now," he added another finger while he went deeper and harder, his knuckled rubbing against your ass as he pushed his two fingers further inside you. Electric shocks flowing up from your core fogging up your vision with white splotches. His voice made you lose all control over your body.

"Fuck-Tooru, Ngh. Tooru. Tooru, Please don't stop, I'm so close." Your lustful expressions continued as Oikawa pumped his fingers in & out of you as you spilt all over his face. He didn't stop his motions which only elongated your orgasm; screaming his name as you rode his face out in pleasure before he pulled away completely

You had almost gone completely dumb, your body left shaking almost begging you to shut down after the post orgasm exhaustion.

Once you feel yourself start to settle down you look up at Oikawa who is now standing up at the foot of the bed.

"You looked so pretty coming for me baby. " He licked his fingers before coming down & placing a kiss on your lips. You moaned sinfully at your own taste coming from his lips.

You reached your hand out & tugged at his belt causing him to hiss out at you before slapping your clit making you throw your head back- still very sensitive from your orgasm. 

"Tut, tut, tut. Nah uh princess, who said you could do that hmm?" you stared up at his expression. His face was concentrated on yours, eyes widening as he saw you reach your hands towards his cock again before copping a feel. You showed no regards to his claim.

"I." you traced his abs over his shirt. "Did" bringing your hand back to his dick twitching at contact. You looked up at him with a sultry look.

He came forwards & pushed you down onto the bed. His left arm positioned next to your head on the bed for support & his right hand around your neck. The rings leaving indentations but the feeling was nothing short of erotic.

"Are you trying to be bold ? Do you need me to put you in your place hmm?" the hand which was once on the bed now came down your body as he traced your breast & your stomach before placing his thumb on your clit. Most of his weight was being held by himself but one-third of it was placed on his hold of your neck.

"Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?" It took almost all of the energy in your body to pull that sentence together as you struggled to remain in one piece from his touch.

"I suggest you think before you talk to me like that princess," he smiled at you, almost chuckling at your attempts to get him riled up.

"No." you said returning his smile.

You wanted him to ravage & destroy your body. You didn't want to walk for a whole week after he was done with you. You wanted him.

His hand came up from your clit & his fingers were shoved into your mouth before lightly slapping your cheek leaving wetness from his fingers behind.

"Fuck" you moaned as you as his thumb began gently circling the surface of your clit once again. His face came close to yours feeling the hitched breathing on his lips that escaped your mouth."You want to keep talking back like a dumb little whore hm? You sure you want to go that route?" Enthusiastically smiling.

You pulled his ear down onto your lips before lightly nibbling on it, " I don't want to be able to walk for a whole week." you tugged at his hair.

Still having a hold on your neck he pulled you up & out of the bed. Taking his shirt of & his belt he demanded, "turn around for me. " He grabbed the belt while pulling your hands to your back & tied your wrist together tightly before shoving your body down to its knees.

He took his pants off leaving him on his underwear as he positioned himself in front of you. You could see how tight his hard cock had made his underwear, the pink tip peaking out of the waistband. Your mouth dropped & your face startled as his warm cock flew out of his underwear & hit your cheek. He wasent abnormally big, he was around seven & a halfinches but his girth must've been the size of your wrists.

You smiled at the sight. This wasn't going to be easy, but you were thrilled. Adrenaline pumped through your body & covered the insides your thighs.

"Can't wait til you fill me up with that pretty cock of yours" you said as you planted a kiss on his tip.

He grunted before grabbing your chin & making you look up at him. His thumb tugged at your bottom lip causing you to open you mouth. His face come down & he spit in your mouth, "Use it." He went back up letting you spit on his dick before he grabbed your throat & forced his dick down your throat making you slightly gag.

His hand came to the back of your head as he removed the hair tie letting your hair fall on your face before he gathered it & grabbed it tightly at the back of your head.

You were now moving at your own pace, letting yourself adjust to his girth. He was grunting & chanting your name, "Your mouth feels so good Y/N. Your such a good little slut for me." you rubbed your thighs together to get some type of friction at the neediness between your legs.You moaned once his tip causing him to thrust until he hit the back of your throat, your eyes tearing up from the lack of oxygen.

You rubbed your thighs trying to give yourself some sort of relief.

“You shouldn’t made it so obvious that your desperate for touch princess. Good sluts aren’t desperate.”

You sucked harder. Bobbing your head up & down his cock. Sucking and licking around his tip.

"Shit" he heaved out. "Keep my cum in your mouth," he said before he spilled himself into you. His warm, sweet-yet-sour cum painted the inside of your cheeks white.

"If you swallow, you'll end up regretting it." he said as he lifted you onto your legs releasing the hold the belt had on your hand & kissed your wrists.

Oikawa sat down on the bed & leaned his back against the headboard. "C'mere, I wanna see how your tits bounce while you ride me baby." He slouched tapping his thighs so you would straddle him. You merely nodded, not being able to talk from the cum in your mouth.

You made you way towards him & placed yourself on his lap. The warmth of his cock sending chills up your spine every time your clit rubbed against it as you positioned yourself above him.

Oikawa placed his hand on your back, roaming & circling each crevice & dimple. You threw your head back while he sucked on your neck grabbing your ass tightly with his firm palm.

"Ride me," he said placing his hands on your waist while you lifted yourself up with your knees & placed him at your entrance.

You went down at a slow place. He was thick, & it was making you struggle to maintain yourself from shaking as he began to fill you up with his length. Both of your breaths shaky as you began to move up & down. "You look so good on my dick baby," all you could do in response to his words & your own pleasure was let out a 'mmm'

Your eyes began to roll back as you rode Oikawa. "Fuck you feel so good," he said gripped hard into your thighs.

Once he bottomed out inside you, waves of pleasure & pain sparked your skin causing goosebumps to form along your thighs & arms. You were moaning inside of your mouth, struggling not to swallow his cum.

"Open your mouth" he said tapping on your lips making the cum slid all the way down your chin & over your chest. He chuckled as he reached his hands up & spread it all over your chest covering your tits & neck. "What a cute little cum mess you are," he brought your face down & kissed you as he squeezed his hands around your neck & rammed his hips upwards into you. You whimpered into his mouth struggling to hold back your moans.

"Let those out for me baby, let me hear you," you obeyed letting yourself become completely lost in pleasure.

"Fuck Tooru."

The knot around your stomach became tighter once again. Whining as you so desperately chased your second climax of the night. You tilted your head back as you wrapped your hands around Oikawa neck. His hands gripping & spitting in your chest adding to his prior mess.

Your mind went black as you felt warm liquid shoot out of & drip onto your thighs. Oikawas thumb came to your clit rubbing it every so slightly helping you squirt.

"Get on all fours on the bed." you looked up at him, the tears that had pooled your eyes had completely ruined your make up, his hands had smudged off most of your foundation. You looked so lost, he loved it.

"I'm not sure I can," you said

"I'm almost sure you're the one who said you didn't want to walk all week, so I will fuck you out until you're mumbling like a starving whore." he said grabbing your body off him & putting you into all fours. You leaned your upper half down. your body resting it's weight on your head as Oikawa placed himself behind you & held both of your hands with by your wrists on your ass.

He aligned himself before thrusting viciously into you. You could feel your pussy being stretched out by his cock but the pleasure overrode all of your senses. You mumbled & whined you were nothing but fucked out in pure bliss. A puddled mess of sex, the noises of skin slapping & grunts sent echoes into your body.

"I can't-I- Tooru... please- stop" you were overwhelmed as you felt his dick consistently touching your g-spot.

"Ugh fuck-" he leaned forward bringing his chests into your back bitting down hard on your shoulder leaving a mark making you wail out it delect as his hand wrapped around you & started rubbing your clit.

"Fuck Tooru, please stop," you dragged out the 'p' letting a small pop come out of your mouth, your body trying to separate itself from his touch.

"You said you wanted this princess, so now you're going to take it like a good girl. You understand?"

All you could do is moan out in pleasure. You couldn't even make out audible sentences.

He slapped your cheek.

"Answer me bitch."

Your body reached climax shaking & clenching around him. Your juices spilling down your thighs and onto his sheets. Mind in a blur. You were a mess at his hands.

"I-under...stand."

He brought himself back up & away from your chest still ramming into you while he held you down by the nape of your neck before pulling you hair & bringing you upwards to meet with his chest.

He slapped your thigh twice making you move away from the overwhelming sensation. You were at your limit, but it was too good to actually tell him to stop. You were overstimulated to the brink, your insides sore &your clit swollen.

"I told you to take it like a good girl. Stop moving."

His rhythm became sloppy signaling he was close, you head leaning back on his shoulder as his arms roped around you groping your breast's & choking you out.

It only took a couple more strokes for Oikawa to come. You became a mess in his hands as you felt his liquid shoot into you & down into your legs. Your whole body shook at the feeling, the familiar feeling of an orgasm approached you suddenly.

"Fuck- Tooru- I... Hmmm" He kept pumping into you until you stopped shaking.

"Did you really come from me finishing inside of you? You're really something else, aren't you princess. " He laid you down on the bed & spread kisses all over your body before passionately kissing you, indulging in the taste of your lips.

"Are you okay princess?" he asked, he noticed you hadent said anything in a couple of minutes.

"Yea just tired," you smilled at him with the last bit of energy you had left in your body.

"C'mon beautiful. Let's get your body washed up before you fall asleep."

He carried you into his large bathroom making sure to dim the lights so they didn't cloud your vision. While he prepared a bath for you he brought you some buttered toast and some water so you wouldn't go to bed with an empty stomach. You watched him change the sheets of his bed.

His touch roamed your body with a small cloth and white tea scented soap. He brushed and shampooed your hair, making sure none of the soap would reach your eyes as he rinsed it out with the shower head. He washed off your make up and finished conditioning your hair.

You were so relaxed at the feeling of his touch your body you completely dozed off and finally rested.

Oikawa made sure to carry your body back to the after drying your hair with a towel to the best of his abilities. He grabbed a t-shirt & a pair of boxers to clothe your body before placing you under the covers.

Once he was sure you were asleep he cleaned up all of the clothes on the floor, folded them, & placed him on the table by his bed.

He quickly showered & got dressed before placing himself next to your body, wrapping his arms around your waist, & placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Goodnight princess." he breathed in the scent of your hair before slowly drifting off to sleep


End file.
